something good in my screwed up life
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: Max has been nothing but trouble since the day they cut off her wings. What will max do now that the rules of life or going against her? Who will comfort her now that she is alone? What will happen when she hangs out with the wrong people.
1. bad max bad

"Good morning early birds, today's traffic isn't to bad a few minor delays on the high way going to the South bound inner change. 6 minu…….."

God what time is it? God my head hurts. Where the hell am I?

Come on not again. This happened the last time I went out. Man no more drinks for me. As you know it Maximum ride is now in deep sheets when she gets home. Ok lets see I went out partying with a couple of friends and then I ..I ..I .. I don't remember. Oh my gosh. I could have slept with some one and not remember. This is seriously bad. I have to get home.

I got up and instantly felt a wave of nausea go through my body. I fell right back down and onto the bed. God where was I? Wait this is that boys room. That one that was at my school. Jacob, Jacob Black. Oh yah and then he hosted a party while his dad was out, and wait what time is it? How long had I been here? So many questions that I can't even answer. God. What is happening to me?

First Fang says he hates me and then runs away and then comes back two days later saying sorry and then he, he, kissed me and told me that he loved me and now about a week ago I see him kissing some red headed girl and then Bam that's when it started. I began drinking. Just a little here and a little there. Ok maybe a lot all at once. Me and the flock live with my mom and dad. Jeb in case your wondering. Jeb came back and now only works at the children's mental facility back in Boston. He only comes home on weekends. I'm sorry to say but I really don't understand how mom can marry him after all that has happened. I gave up along time ago.

I got up, well at least tried before I was caught by a pair of soft muscular arms and they were hot. Gosh they practically felt good. Wait what was I saying bad max bad max. I looked up to see Jacob smiling his silly lopsided grin.

"Someone's waking up late."

"Oh yah, someone's going to kick your ass to mars. No touchy." I gave him the bird and was released.

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Sorry I woke up late, god I must have been a mess. In a way I'm sorry in a way thanks. God I have to go. My family might be worried or don't care. So I'll see you around."

With that I walked out his door and I heard him sigh

"Yah maybe more than you think"

But I was already in my world.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"I don't know, I was walking and then I just fainted and I went to the hospital and turns out I'm pregnant Fang."

" Are you fucking with me, because today I am not in the mood to be fucked with.?"

"Gosh you are such a poor sport. You should learn to lighten up some. Maybe I should just go to school?"

"Get in the house now. Your mom wants to talk to you." Damn.

"Why did you tell her I was gone?"

"Because you never told me where you were going and I got worried." He got worried. Oh please, save me from his prosperity.

"Oh god how fruity can you get?" There was some banging in the kitchen.

"Max get in here. Now." Man my mom is the only one who could scare the living bird out of me. {sorry I couldn't help it.}

"I said now Max." Who the hell did she think she was? The president of the united states?

"Max if you don't get in here this second then I will bring you in here myself and it won't be pretty." Better get this over with. Opening the doors to the kitchen I closed the door and then looked up only to see a flash of tan. The loud sound of the slapping of skin echoed in the silent house.


	2. She whispered

What the H. E. double hockey sticks was that? Did she just do what I think she did? 

"Max I was really worried about you." What the heck is wrong with her? Her voice wavered over words talking like it was a question. 

"You have a weird way of showing it."

"Don't talk to me like that young lady."

"I didn't even say anything wrong."

"Max you are going to have to start acting like a normal teenager. You can't just go flying off and not tell any one where you are going. You had us all worried about you."

"Yah I'm sure that Fang was so worried about me when he has his tongue stuck down some bimbos throat."

"What Fang does not concern me. You are the one who is constantly doing things wrong. I mean really Max. I received a call from your principal today and he said that you have been acting very peculiar."

Does that even sound right in that sentence? I mean me acting peculiar. Can he even spell that word? 

"I MEAN Max I am doing all that I can for you and you don't seem to appreciate all that I do for you. I mean Max can't you see that the rest of them are all trying and you are the only one who is ruining this experience for all of them? Max how can you act so spoiled and selfish. Just because you are no longer in control of them doesn't mean that you can make their new lives miserable. Now I suggest you get your act together or you can leave. I won't have you ruining the family that we have all tried to put together. I don't care if you are my biological daughter." 

"MOM. What I do is not your business. I have created and helped them form this family too. I am not mad because I can't control their lives and if you could see through her dumb blonde head you would be able to see that. You don't have to give me another excuse to leave because I am gone. Anyone want to go with me. You can. I done. Good luck looking after them. Oh and when Jeb leaves you again and you are left with nothing don't say it wasn't you r own fault."

The door burst open and there stood the whole flock and my sister. Nudge looked ready to kill. That look I have never seen on her face. Not even when Iggy took a pale of water and dumped it on her hair after 4 hours of straightening it. I never want that anger directed at me. Ever. 

"I'm going with Max. You guys are all idiots if you think that what miss Valencia said about Max. Max has always been there for us. She isn't controlling she's a leader and we all know we wouldn't have been able to make it through the last I don't know our whole life without her. You guys are the ones that are selfish and spoiled . I can't believe any of you. Come on Max."

Looking at everyone I turned and walked past them and was half way out the door trudging after Nudge who pulled me along by my hand when a sweet voice whispered.

"I'm coming to."


End file.
